Bon Voyage
by JuniperLemon
Summary: Bruce is going to run away and thinks his plan is foiled when Steve walks in. However, the man was far more supportive than he expected.


Steve didn't know whether the scene in front of him was supposed to be a surprise but it certainly wasn't. Bruce was violently ramming all of his worldly possessions into a small suitcase despite the fact that there certainly was no more room. Unless the scientist had discovered a way to create space from thin air?

"Steve?!" The Doctor cried when the sound of the door opening called his attention. People rarely came to his room in the tower so he was unprepared. He subtly stepped in front of his bag even though his body didn't hide much of it. "What are you doing here?"

Steve frowned, pulling lines in between his light brows, "What are you doing?"

He stepped forward until he was beside the Scientist. He gently picked up a shirt that had be messily thrown into the bag. It was already developing creases. Steve, having picked up this habit during basic training, began to fold each item into perfect A4 size rectangles and place them delicately back into the bag. Bruce watched his progress carefully with his eyes darting between Steve's concerned face and the Soldier's quick hands.

"You're leaving?" Rogers asked, glancing up at his friend's face. No judgement dwelled in his tone and it seemed an overall neutral comment. More of a statement than a question.

"Yes, as soon as possible." He answered, "I can't handle it for much longer."

Steve nodded and gave him a soft smile, "I thought you were up to something. You've been quiet over the last few weeks and then you disappeared today after briefing. Where are you going to go?"

Banner mouthed the words, acceptably paranoid about listening devices or bugs in the tower, "China."

"You'll keep in contact? Let me know you're okay and if you need anything." Steve replied.

"You're okay with this? I thought you'd be begging me to stay by claiming the American people need me and where is my patriotism." He chuckled slightly, "I didn't think you'd just allow one of your team to just walk out."

Bruce began to also refold his clothing as something to do with his hands. A couple of times Steve would pick up a piece Banner had done and do it again. The Doctor wasn't offended by this as he knew military folks have perfectionism drilled into them and his mind wasn't completely focused on the task. Anyway, the collection of bundled up clothes was quickly becoming a regimented pile.

"I don't want you to leave, obviously. However, I believe that a team can't function effectively with a member not working to their potential and, with how you're feeling at the moment, it's impossible for you to do so. A team is only as strong as its weakest member. Besides that... I like you, Bruce. I always have and I think I always will. If anything were to happen to you because you weren't feeling satisfied here or were distracted then I would never forgive myself. Most of Shield don't recognise the strain you are under on a daily basis and you deserve better."

"Thank you, Steve. They're lucky to have you here and I'm lucky to have a friend like you." There was a couple moments of companionable silence before Bruce peered up again, "You won't tell them, right?"

Steve smiled, "I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened and as long as you keep me up to date then I'll have no reason to come looking for you."

"I really appreciate it, Steve."

"No problem! I'll leave now so if they review the camera in the elevator they won't suspect our collaboration." He shook his friend's hand before changing his mind and pulling the man in for a hug, "Have a safe trip. I'm gunna miss you." He left quickly afterward.

Bruce glanced down at his bag with his perfectly folded clothes and items. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his features. He'd sure as hell miss the Captain but knew he'd keep in contact with him anyway. He'd have to think of a covert communication system first. A few minutes after Steve had left, Bruce zipped the bag and pulled out this handle.

He hadn't even left yet but was already feeling good about this.


End file.
